metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Metroid media
should metroid dread be on here? or least under a "canceled" category? MetVet Original: ChozoBoy Proposed: Zabbeth Proposed: ChozoBoy Proposed (Revised): Crys Proposed : Archibald 83 proposed: Please let me know what you think. If enough really feel that the cancelled/unconfirmed games should be included, anouther box beneath could be added, but I'm not sure they are necessary. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 03:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I would probably exclude the MP3 Preview channel and the MP2 Bonus disc, as they aren't so much games as "other media". Maybe a cancelled games category, too, as they are still Metroid games, and are still covered. Might want to widen it for appearance purposes too, as this looks a tad messy. Other than that, good work. Archibald 83 04:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Weird, the "Hunt" didn't carry over previously. I only thought to put the MP3 Preview in to fill the gap better, but I suppose I could look into widening the template, as well. Thanks for the imput! Here is a new one. It is still up in the air in regard to several variables. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nice. If the lists were to fit further across the template then it would be set out perfectly. Again, well done on this. You've done a great job! Archibald 83 12:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I think you went a little overbored. I think the only games on the template should be the original games, not the ports. Full games and not the demos. And games that are official. Metroid 64 needs to go, as for Dread, I lost that argument once before. On a sperate note I always thought Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission should be by one another. You know, rather than order them by release date we put them in chronological order. Just a thought.Zabbeth 16:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I appeciate the comments. I didn't originally include M64 and Dread, as you may have seen, and also had the games in chronological order, but they didn't fit as neatly. I haven't seen that Dread is any more "official" than M64, so if we really want to, they can be removed, but the box willl end up with some bare patches, if that is found to be worth it. My reasoning is that the articles currently provide no speculative information, and allow the reader to conclude for themselves the nature of the "cancled games". ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I do have to say though that it was really smart to put Pinball next to Prime like you did. Seeing the full title on the template always kind of bugged me.Zabbeth 16:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well it was just a retelling of the same story. I was considering using that same reasoning to group MZM behind Metroid, but I couldn't come up with a decent abbreviation, and I eventually came to decide that the game was significant enough that it probably should stand on its own. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe Metroid 64/Dread should be moved to a Cancelled section? I took the original template and moved some stuff arround. I was thinking we could leave 64 and Dread off. Let's face it, this is a non speculative template. Putting Dread on it would get annoying after a few more years. It's already been 3 or 4 now and we have seen nothing. What do you think Chozoboy?Zabbeth 20:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm in favor of dropping the cancelled games, even though it does make it look a bit bare. I do think First Hunt should be kept on since it was very different and widely available (came packaged with my DS and many others') and maybe the NPC games because they are current, will be popular with all of the new Wii fans, and have a number of significant additions. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Huh, waddya think? Forget seperation just put em, break em', and order em' simple. Thought I'd throw my hat into the ring. This includes all confirmed Metroid videogame media, including remakes and ports, acknowledging every separate release, as they are still games, meaning they still come under this template. Archibald 83 02:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Eh? Okay, activity on this has slowed down and I'm getting requests for a change, so I'll be swapping it out for the second one. Discussion is still open for opinions and potential revisions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I like it Chozo. It's no longer one big cluttered mess. Good job.Zabbeth 15:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Just Wondering Should the newly announced "Trilogy" be put in it's own "Compaltions" section rather than part of the "Prime series" section? While yes it is a Prime game, it is also essentualy a box-set, albeit on one disc. I'm just wondering, if you don't think so it doesn't really matter. I don't feel like going to war on this page again:).Zabbeth 15:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Having a section for one game would be kind of weird... I thought about alternatives earlier, but haven't come up with any alternatives yet other than something like "Other Games" for new additions to the series that don't contribute new story, or something. The kind of stuff you wanted removed and are largely no longer represented on the current template (sans the "unannounced" games). Also, don't feel that anyone will be distressed by you presenting an idea/solution/opinion! I don't think any of us feel that the template is "perfect", so new changes should always be considered. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Dread Again Dead Again. I'm sorry to bring this up again, and I realize I am beginning to sound like the broken record but Dread still does not belong on this template. I saw this link http://kotaku.com/5277377/nintendo-new-metroid-is-not-metroid-dread on Dread's article. I also saw the IGN one. Neither one confirms anything. The Kotaku one claims that Sakamoto said Dread is real and may hit store shelves one day, but if you read the interview he says absolutely nothing like that. He states, "The day may come when Dread hits store shelves..." but that confirms nothing. I still say we keep it off the template until we get official word from Nintendo.Zabbeth 20:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) My suggestion had been to make a section for canceled games, which would have Dread, Metroid 64, and Metroid II for GBC.--Tuckerscreator 21:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I think Dread is pretty unique in that it is a "new" game that was officially announced in regard to authenticity. The fact that it was worked on and assuredly will be released due to interest/popularity (another reason one might look for it, here) is a good enough reason to puch me over the fence for this title. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I do think it is being worked on, I do think it will be released someday. I don't think the article should be deleted. I do think it should stay off the template. I find it odd I feel so strongly to keep it off this page. Why not an entirely new Canceled/Rumored Metroid games template rather than an add-on to this one?Zabbeth 14:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I suggested. I don't doubt that Metroid Dread will be released someday, Nintendo will eventually get impatient and name a game Dread just to get us to stop asking. But there should be a canceled category as it keeps jumping in and out of development and Metroid 64 and Metroid II GBC need somewhere to go.--Tuckerscreator 16:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about an "other games" segment in the template. We have some other games that have no place to go, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) "Other" section sounds a little too vague for me, but we do need a new section.--Tuckerscreator 05:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I like the ChozoBoy one (The first one) Just get rid of Dread and you're done. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Comics/Manga These need to be represented in some way. I know the title for this page says "games" and the template says "series", but I'd like to ask you guys: should we have a section for Manga/Comics or should we make them a separate template? I'm leaning towards including them on this one so that they will gain more traffic and be easier for newcomers to the series (and some vets) to learn about. In addition, the newer games (beginning with Prime/Fusion) do draw some key elements from them. Lay some opinions/comments down, but I'm going to get them together and add them to this one for the time-being so we can see how it could look. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC)